


Eternity is for Suckers!

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Choices, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Love, Other, Plans For The Future, Separation Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Spinel has a gem life crisis in regards to her future with Steven. At least Onion is there to help her through it.





	Eternity is for Suckers!

Spinel watched Steven smile with that big toothy grin of his, as he showed the Diamonds around the fall festival. Explaining human customs to them, giggling all the while. 

Something inside her heart crystal fluttered at the sight of his happiness. She wished she could hold onto it forever. 

Then the anxiety set in and she felt the worry creep up on her like snakes, slithering up her arms and legs, weighing her down and anchoring her to the planet. 

Everything was screaming inside Spinel that this was a mistake. 

This wouldn’t last. 

Even if Steven never grew tired of her, or abandoned her, it couldn’t last. Not forever. 

He was half organic after all. 

Her eyes looked to Peridot's cornfield mazes and past them to the dead looking trees without leaves, solemnly. 

Everything organic dies eventually.. Right? 

She played with the lollipop in her lips with her tongue nervously, trying to soothe her anxiety with action. 

She wondered how long he would live. What could possibly be a hybrid’s lifespan? A being of a rock that lives forever and a human that's gone in only a hundred solar rotations, if even that. 

The question filled her with dread. 

A breeze blew through her hair as she looked to the ground feeling so very alone. 

When Steven dies she'll be all alone again with her heart even more broken that it was before. This time for eternity. No amount of 'new friends' could fill that void, if she truly allowed herself to be Stevens. Was it better to just.. End things now while they were still both alive and healthy? Happy even?.. 

Just let go enough to not get so attached?.. 

Watch him drift away from her.. Happily?.. But this time by choice? 

Her body shuttered. The thought alone made her want to shatter herself. 

A creature known only as an “Onion” stopped beside her, peering down the festival, probably looking for some way to cause mayhem no doubt. 

The short, odd “Onion” humans sure seem to live with no regrets or thoughts of the future consequences. Just doing what they willed and pleased. 

Spinel wished she could be like that. 

The ‘Onion’ caught her staring at it and blinked. 

She blinked back. 

Something seemingly transpired in that look alone, as suddenly, Spinel understood. Her eyes lit up and she stood taller. 

Of course she could be like the “Onion”. She only needed to change her mind. That was what her Steven was always going off about after all, right? Changing for better or worse. 

She stared straight ahead at her Steven with a look of determination, and took out her lollipop with a flourish. Her outstretched arm ended up smacking Onion in the forehead with her lollipop. She let go of it and it stuck to the creature. 

“Thank you, Onion. I know what I must do.”

She stalked off ahead towards the Diamonds. 

Onion blinked, reached up and took the lollipop and popped it in it’s gaping disturbing mouth, then left to rig some festival games. 

“Steven!” Spinel lunged to him on an extended legged stride and was suddenly at his side, coiling her arms around his by the time he looked over. 

“Spinel!” 

“I get it now! I understand!”

Steven nodded slowly, unsure what she was going on about, but smiled nonetheless. “That’s good.” 

“I realize our time may be short, with you being organic and all, but I want to spend every moment of it with you. Even if it’ll devastate me in the end when your gone and I’ll be so alone and miserable! I don’t want to spend eternity in regret knowing I could have been with you for what little time you do have but I wasted it instead!” 

Steven stared at her wide eyed surprised. His shock soon turned to flushing however. “That.. That’s so sweet!” He hugs her. 

Spinel liked the colour of pink on his cheeks. It was cute and.. Familiar.. 

Yellow Diamond laughed. “Oh! Good one Spinel! ‘The time he has left!’ hehe.” 

Spinel wondered if she thought the joke was that 100 years was basically nothing to worry about in the first place, but if it was then the Diamond clearly missed the point. 

She gave her a sharp look from Steven’s shoulder. “I’m serious! I made up my mind! I know I’ll be devastated and want to be shattered once I loose Steven but I’ll accept that fate over never connecting with him at all! A short life with him is all I need! Eternity is for suckers!” 

“Spinel..” Steven gazed at her with a soft heartfelt look in his eyes. “That’s amazing, beautiful, and terrifying at the same time!” His voice grew louder as he spoke as concern hit him over the sentiment. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “Don’t shatter yourself when I die!! Please don’t!” 

“Steven, don’t encourage her naive fantasies.” Blue admonished. 

The two looked up at the Diamonds confused, and White rolled her eyes. 

“You won’t die.” She gestured to their right and they looked over. 

They paused when they saw the Lars serving drinks to Peridot and Amethyst, with the Lion and pumpkin nestled down next to their table. 

“Oh.” Steven chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Right?” 

“What?” Spinel looked around confused. “What am I missing?” 

Blue spoke up in her hushed soothing voice. “Steven has the power over life and death. He imbunes life to those he loves the most, expanding their natural life cycle… He can only die if he gets.. Shattered…” 

The diamonds shuttered repulsed and traumatized at the thought. 

“Oh.” Spinel blinked. “Well gee.. I went through this life crisis for nothin’?..” She looked to Steven with a shrug then a smile. “At least that one was quick.” 

Steven grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to her. “So what’s this about living with me forever?” 

Spinel blushed a dark pink and Steven nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.


End file.
